wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)/Toomai, druh słoni
TOOMAI, DRUH SŁONI Przypomnę sobie, ktom ja zacz! Już dość tych pęt i wiąz! ''Przypomnę sobie dawną moc i życie pośród kniej! ''Przestanę giąć przed ludźmi kark za marny chleba kęs! ''Powrócę do puszczańskich leż i do rodziny mej! ''Nim dzień, nim świt, odejdę precz w rozległą, wolną dal! ''Niech mnie całuje rzeźwy wiatr, niech pieści kryształ wód! ''Żelazną obręcz zrzucę z nóg i skruszę twardy pal! ''Odwiedzę wolnych druhów mych — i to, com kochał wprzód!.. Słoń Kala Nag (nazwisko to znaczy tyle co Czarny Wąż) już od czterdziestu siedmiu lat pozostawał w służbie Rządu Indyjskiego — i nieobcą mu była żadna z czynności, żadne z zadań, jakich wykonanie porucza się słoniom. Ponieważ zaś w chwili schwytania liczył sobie dwudziestkę lat z okładem, przeto obecnie dobiegał już siedmiu krzyżyków — co u słoni nazywa się „wiekiem dojrzałym”. Pamięcią swoją obejmował jeszcze owe czasy, gdy przywiązaną do czoła grubą, skórzaną poduszką trykał w lufę wielkiego działa, by je wydobyć z głębokiego błota, w którym ugrzęzło. Było to przed wojną afgańską, która toczyła się w 1842 roku — jemu wtedy było jeszcze daleko do pełni sił młodzieńczych. Jego matka, Radha Pyari — po naszemu Radha Ulubienica — schwytana w tej samej obławie w Kala Nag, opowiedziała mu, zanim jeszcze stracił mleczne zęby, że słonie, które się boją, zawsze źle wychodzą na swej bojaźni. Kala Nag rychło przekonał się o słuszności tej przestrogi, bo gdy wśród wielkiego wrzasku cofnął się przed ujrzanym po raz pierwszy w życiu granatem, natknął się na sterczące rzędem karabiny i pokłuł sobie na bagnetach najczulszą część swego ciała. Nim więc ukończył lat dwadzieścia pięć, pozbył się wszelkiej trwogi — i odtąd żaden słoń, pozostający w służbie Rządu Indyjskiego, nie cieszył się równie wielkimi względami i powszechną sympatią. On to dźwigał, stosy namiotów, łącznej wagi tysiąca pięciuset funtów, podczas marszu przez Górne Indie. Z pomocą parowego dźwigara wsadzono go na okręt, aż po wielodniowej przeprawie przez słoną wodę wylądował daleko od Indii, w jakiejś obcej i skalistej krainie, gdzie mu kazano dźwigać na grzbiecie armatę; w Magdali oglądał zwłoki cesarza Teodora, po czym na pokładzie parowca powrócił do Indii, dosłużywszy się — jak mówili żołnierze — medalu za wojnę abisyńską. W dziesięć lat później widział, jak w miejscowości zwanej Maz-dżyd rzesze druhów słoni marły z głodu i chłodu, udaru słonecznego i padaczki. Następnie posłano go parę tysięcy mil na południe do składu drzewa w Moulmein, gdzie musiał dźwigać i układać na stosie olbrzymie kłody drzewa tekowegoDrzewo tekowe — twarde drzewo, rosnące w Indiach, używane do budowy okrętów. . Tam razu pewnego o mało co nie zabił krnąbrnego słonia-młodzika, który wzbraniał się wykonywać przypadającą nań pracę. Wówczas zabrano go od tej roboty i użyto — wraz z kilkudziesięcioma innymi słoniami — do obławy na dzikich pobratymców w górach Garo. Słonie są pod nader ścisłą ochroną Rządu Indyjskiego. Stworzono nawet specjalny departament, który nic innego nie robi, tylko poluje na te zwierzęta, chwyta je, tresuje i rozsyła po całym kraju, w miarę zapotrzebowania, na roboty. Kala Nag mierzył w łopatkach dobre dziesięć stóp wysokości a kły miał obcięte na pięć stóp i ujęte na końcach w miedziane obręcze celem zapobieżenia pęknięciom, jednakże tymi obłamkami potrafił zdziałać więcej niż niejeden nietresowany słoń, posiadający kły ostre i nie uszkodzone. Całymi tygodniami prowadzono żmudną obławę na słonie rozproszone po górach, a gdy już udało się zapędzić czterdzieści lub pięćdziesiąt olbrzymów do ostatniej zagrody i gdy potężne spuszczane wrota, zrobione ze zbitych z sobą kłód drzewnych, z trzaskiem opadły poza przybyszami, Kala Nag na daną komendę wchodził w sam środek tego rozwścieczonego i wniebogłosy trąbiącego piekła (zazwyczaj bywało to nocą, gdy migoty pochodni utrudniają ocenę odległości), dopadłszy zaś największego i najdzikszego zębacza z całej gromady, poty go tłukł i kuksał, póki ten nie stał się potulny jak baranek; tymczasem ludzie siedzący na innych słoniach rzucali pętlice i krępowali pomniejsze zwierzęta. Nie było takiego sposobu wałki, którego by nie znał i nie wypróbował stary i mądry Czarny Wąż, Kala Nag. Nieraz naraził się na napad ze strony zranionego tygrysa — i podwinąwszy trąbę, by uchronić ją od okaleczenia, nagłym, wynalezionym przez siebie sierpowatym rzutem głowy przewracał bestię na bok jeszcze podczas skoku, a zwaliwszy go na ziemię, klękał na nimi i poty go dusił swymi potężnymi kolanami, aż bestia wśród wycia i charkotu wydała z siebie dech ostatni i na ziemi spoczęła jakaś bezkształtna, pręgowana masa, którą Kala Nag mógł spokojnie wlec za ogon. Jego poganiacz, Duży Toomai, syn Czarnego Toomai, który prowadził go do Abisynii, a wnuk Toomaiego, Opiekuna Słoni, który był świadkiem jego pojmania, nieraz mawiał: — Tak, tak! Czarny Wąż nie lęka się nikogo i niczego, oprócz mnie. Widział już trzy nasze pokolenia, które go żywiły i obrządzały, a jeszcze ze cztery pokolenia przeżyje na pewno. — Oho! On się mnie też boi — odpowiedział Mały Toomai prostując się dumnie na całą wysokość czterech stóp swego wzrostu, okrytego jednym tylko strzępkiem odzieży. Liczył on sobie lat dziesięć i był najstarszym synem Dużego Toomai, więc zgodnie z tradycją winien był — z chwilą dojścia do lat męskich — zająć miejsce swego ojca na grzbiecie Kala Naga i objąć godło swej władzy — ciężki żelazny ''ankus, czyli bodziec do poganiania słoni, stępiony i starty przez ojca, dziada i pradziada. Słów swych nie rzucał po próżnicy — wszak wzrósł w cieniu Kala Naga i jeszcze zanim począł raczkować, bawił się końcem jego trąby; Kala Nagowi nigdy by nawet nie przyszło na myśl nie słuchać jego piskliwych rozkazów, podobnie jak nigdy nie przyszłoby mu na myśl zabić owo małe, brunatne bobo, które Duży Toomai przyniósł mu kiedyś przed paszczękę, przykazując, by w tym dziecku powitał swego przyszłego pana! — Tak! — powtórzył Mały Toomai. — On się mnie boi! To rzekłszy podszedł wielkimi krokami do Kala Naga, nazwał go starym, tłustym wieprzem i kazał mu podnosić jedną nogę po drugiej. — No! No! Duże z ciebie słonisko! — odezwał się Mały Toomai i pokiwał kędzierzawą głową, naśladując gest i sposób wyrażania się ojca. — Wprawdzie rząd łoży na utrzymanie słoni, ale one należą do nas, mahoutówMahout — poganiacz słoni.. Gdy się zestarzejesz, Kala Nagu, przyjedzie jaki bogaty radża i widząc twą wielkość i twe obyczaje, kupi cię od rządu. Wtedy nie będziesz miał nic do roboty, jak tylko nosić złote kolczyki w uszach, złoty howdah''9 Howdah — palankin, siedzenie na kilka osób. na grzbiecie, a po bokach czerwony czaprak przetykany złotem, i kroczyć na czele pochodów królewskich. Wtedy będę siedział na twym karku, Kala Nagu, trzymając w ręce srebrny ''ankus, a przed nami biec będą gońcy ze złotymi laskami, wołając: „Miejsce dla słonia królewskiego!” Piękna to będzie chwila, Kala Nagu, ale nie tak piękna, jak twoje łowy w kniejach. — Hm! — mruknął Duży Toomai. — Jesteś jeszcze młokosem rozbrykanym jak młody byczek. To uganianie tam i sam po górach nie jest najlepszym zajęciem, jakie mieć można w służbie rządowej. Jestem już stary i nie lubię dzikich słoni. Wolałbym murowaną stajnię z osobną przegrodą dla każdego słonia, wielkie pale, do których można bezpiecznie je przywiązać, i szerokie, równe gościńce, na których by można było je ujeżdżać, zamiast tłuc się po różnych wertepach. Ach, jakże miło było w koszarach w Kan-pur! Mieliśmy tam tylko trzy godziny zajęć dziennie... a bazar tak był bliski! Mały Toomai miał w pamięci kwaterę słoni w Kanpur — więc nie odzywał się ani słowem. W jego pojęciu nie było, jak życie w obozie i łazęga! Wstrętem go przejmowały te szerokie, ubite gościńce, to codzienne wydawanie porcyj paszy przez furażerów i te długie godziny, kiedy nie było co robić, jak tylko przyglądać się Kala Nagowi kręcącemu się nieswojo w zagrodzie. Oto, co przypada do gustu Małemu Toomai: wspinanie się po ścieżkach górskich, gdzie jeno słoń potrafi się wedrzeć; złażenie w przepastną głąb dolin; wypatrywanie słoni pasących się o całe mile opodal; szelest przerażonego warchlaka lub pawia wymykającego się spod stóp Kala Naga; oszałamiające, ciepłe ulewy, zakrywające świat bijącym z dolin oparem; przepiękne, mgliste poranki, kiedy to nikt nie zdaje sobie sprawy, gdzie na noc stanie obozem; uporczywy, ostrożny pościg za dzikimi słoniami — a wreszcie szalony rwetes, oślepiający blask i ogłuszająca wrzawa ostatniej nocnej obławy, kiedy słonie, niby kamienie oberwane z wiszaru, z rozpędem wlatują w obręb zagrody, a widząc, że nie potrafią się Wydostać z zamknięcia, rzucają się z rozpaczą na ciężkie pale częstokołu — po to tylko, by cofnąć się przed krzykami naganiacza, przed rażącym blaskiem pochodni i hukiem ślepych naboi. Nawet najmniejszy chłopak mógł się przydać w tej nagonce — a Toomai starczył za trzech chłopców. Nieraz brał w ręce pochodnię, wymachiwał nią na wszystkie strony i wtórował wrzaskiem gromadzie. Atoli szczytem rozkoszy była zawsze ta chwila, gdy zaczynał się przegon słoni, gdy keddah — czyli zagroda — wyglądem swym przypominała obraz sądu ostatecznego, a ludzie musieli porozumiewać się na migi, bo słów nikt nie mógł dosłyszeć w opętańczym zgiełku. Wówczas Mały Toomai wdrapywał się na wierzchołek jednego z chwiejących się kołów palisady; zrudziałe od słońca, kasztanowate włosy rozsypywały się po ramionach chłopaka, upodabniając go w poblasku pochodni do czarnego diabliska. Ilekroć wrzawa nieco przycichła, ponad trąbieniem i skowytem pętanych słoni, ponad szczękiem łańcuchów i trzeszczeniem palisady słychać było piskliwy głosik dodający zachęty Kala Nagowi: — Mail, mail, Kala Nag! (Naprzód, naprzód, Czarny Wężu!) Dani do! (Dźgnij go kłami!) Somalo! Somalo! (Ostrożnie! Ostrożnie!) Maro! Maro! (Wal w niego!) Uważaj na pal! Arre! Arre! Hai! Yai! Kya-a-ah! Tak krzyczał; tymczasem Kala Nag toczył zawzięte boje z dzikim słoniem, uganiając za nim po całej keddah, a starzy pogromcy słoni, ocierając pot zalewający im oczy, znajdowali przecie niekiedy chwilę czasu, by skinąć przyjaźnie ręką Małemu Toomai, ledwo mogącemu z radości usiedzieć na słupie. Ale nie dość jeszcze mu było tej uciechy! Pewnej nocy ześliznął się ze słupa, przeniknął się pośród słoni i pochwyciwszy upuszczony koniec sznura rzucił go poganiaczowi, który daremnie silił się zarzucić pętlę na nogę młodemu wierzgliwemu słonięciu (wiadomo, że z młodzikami zawsze bywa więcej kłopotu niż z dorosłymi stworzeniami). Kala Nag spostrzegłszy to, ujął go w trąbę i podał Dużemu Toomai, który, wymierzywszy chłopcu parę klapsów w odpowiednią część ciała, usadowił go z powrotem na palisadzie. Nazajutrz sprawił mu tęgą burę: — Już ci nie wystarczają porządne murowane koszary i noszenie namiotów, smarkaczu? Zachciało ci się uprawiać na własną rękę łowy na słonie? Masz teraz za swoje! Durni naganiacze, pobierający płacę mniejszą od mojej, donieśli o twoich sprawkach sahibowi Sahib (z arab.) — pan; tytuł nadawany w Indiach osobom znakomitym oraz Europejczykom. Petersenowi. Mały Toomai przeraził się nie na żarty. O białych ludziach wprawdzie wiedział niewiele, ale sahib Petersen był w jego oczach największym ze wszystkich sahibów pod słońcem. Był to generalny inspicjent i zwierzchnik wszystkich keddah w całych Indiach; miał on nadzór nad wszelkimi obławami na słonie, przedsiębranymi z ramienia Rządu Indyjskiego, przeto nikt w świecie nie znał się równie wybornie na sprawach i obyczajach tych zwierząt. — I co... co z tego wyniknie? — zapytał Mały Toomai. — Co wyniknie? Wyniknie, co tylko być może najgorszego. Sahib Petersen to istny wariat, bo jakże sobie inaczej wytłumaczyć jego upodobanie w łowach na te dzikie bestie? Kto wie... może zażąda, byś został naganiaczem, sypiał na gołej ziemi w nasiąkłych zarazą ostępach dżungli, a w końcu zginął, stratowany przez słonie w keddah!... Dobrze, jeżeli wyjdziemy cało z tej awantury! Za tydzień skończą się łowy i my, mieszkańcy dolin, wrócimy do naszych sadyb. Będziemy wówczas maszerowali po gładkich gościńcach i puścimy w niepamięć wszelkie łowy. Ale za złe mam tobie, synku, że chcesz parać się robotą, która przystoi jedynie mieszkańcom dżungli, brudnym Asamczykom. Ja, to co innego! Muszę wchodzić z Kala Nagiem do keddah, bo on prócz mnie nie usłuchałby nikogo. Ale Kala Nag jest tylko wojownikiem, a nie rakarzem, co łapie zwierzęta na postronek. Dlatego też i ja siedzę sobie wygodnie na jego grzbiecie, jak przystało na mahouta... nie byle jakiego łowcę, lecz mahouta... człowieka pobierającego stałą pensję na schyłku swej służby. Czyżby ród Słoniarza Toomai upadł aż tak nisko, by miał być deptany stopami zwierząt w zagnojonej keddah? Gałganie! Nicponiu! Wyrodny synu! Ruszaj mi natychmiast szorować Kala Naga... a obejrzyj mu uszy i powyjmuj ciernie, jakie powbijały mu się w stopy... bo Petersen sahib gotów jeszcze mi cię capnąć i zrobić z ciebie dzikiego łowcę... niedźwiadka leśnego... tropiciela słoni! Fe! Wstyd! Ruszaj mi zaraz do roboty! Mały Toomai odszedł, nie mówiąc ni słowa, lecz gdy znalazł się sam na sam z Kala Nagiem i zaczął oglądać jego stopy, nie omieszkał zwierzyć mu się ze wszystkich swych zmartwień. — Ale furda wszystko! — zakończył podnosząc w górę małżowinę olbrzymiego uszyska Kala Naga. — Imię moje już jest wiadome sahibowi Petersenowi... i może... może... może... kto wie? Hej! Ależ wielki cierń wyciągnąłem! Przez kilka dni następnych spędzano słonie na jedno miejsce i rozpoczęto tresurę świeżo pojmanych dzikich zwierząt — przeprowadzając kolejno każde z nich pomiędzy dwojgiem oswojonych, by zawczasu ustrzec się zbytnich z nimi kłopotów w czasie pochodu ku równinom. Sporo też czasu zabrało gromadzenie i przeliczanie derek, sznurów i innych przedmiotów, zniszczonych lub pogubionych w lesie. Sahib Petersen przyjechał na grzbiecie Pudmini, wielce mądrej i zręcznej słonicy. Ponieważ okres łowów miał się już ku końcowi, przeto w innych obozowiskach śródgórskich uporano się już z wypłatą, a teraz przyszła kolej na drużynę, w której był Toomai. Rachmistrz-krajowiec zasiadł pod drzewem i wypłacał należności naganiaczom; kto otrzymał wynagrodzenie, wracał do szeregu i stawał przy swym słoniu, gotów do drogi. Myśliwi, szczwacze, pułapnicy, naganiacze i inni ludzie, stanowiący obsługę głównej keddah, coroczni bywalcy łowów puszczańskich, jedni siedzieli na grzbietach słoni, należących do stałej świty Petersena, drudzy, przewiesiwszy strzelby przez plecy, stali oparci o drzewa i podrwiwali sobie z najemnych poganiaczy, odchodzących ze służby, lub zanosili się od śmiechu, gdy któryś z świeżo pojmanych słoni wyłamał się z szeregu i biegał jak opętany wokoło. Gdy Duży Toomai, wiodąc za sobą Małego Toomai, podszedł do kasjera, pierwszy z tropicieli, Machua Appa, odezwał się półgłosem do jednego ze swych przyjaciół: — Ten chłopak, co idzie, to materiał na przepysznego słoniarza. Szkoda by wysyłać tego młodego cietrzewia na równiny... zmarnuje się na nic! Sahib Petersen, spoczywając na grzbiecie swej Pudmini, słyszał wszystko, co działo się wokół niego, bo miał słuch niezwykle wyczulony, jak każdy człowiek, który podsłuchuje najbardziej skryte i milczące istoty pod słońcem — dzikie słonie. Odwrócił się przeto ku rozmawiającym i zagadnął: — Co tam bajacie! Nie zdarzyło mi się jeszcze wśród chłopów z nizin spotkać poganiacza, który by był zdolny spętać choćby zdechłego słonia! — To nie chłop, ale chłopiec — odrzekł Machua Appa. — W czasie ostatniej obławy zszedł do keddah i rzucił powróz Bar-macowi, gdyśmy usiłowali odłączyć od matki to młode słonie z łatką na grzbiecie. Sahib Petersen spojrzał bystro na chłopca, a Mały Toomai skłonił się do samej ziemi. — To on rzucił powróz? — zdziwił się sahib Petersen. — Ależ to bobo mniejsze od kołka w płocie! Jak się nazywasz, maleńki? Zbyt wielkie było przerażenie Małego Toomai, by mógł zdobyć się na odpowiedź. Całe szczęście, że Kala Nag stał tuż poza nim. Na znak dany przez starego Toomai słoń trąbą pochwycił chłopca i podniósł go na wysokość czoła Pudmini. Mały Toomai, znalazłszy się na wprost wielkiego sahiba Petersena, zakrył twarz rękami, był bowiem jeszcze dzieckiem i okazywał wobec wszystkich — z wyjątkiem słoni — prawdziwie dziecięcą nieśmiałość. — Oho! — odezwał się sahib Petersen uśmiechając się pod wąsem. — W jakimże celu nauczyłeś swego słonia tej sztuki? Czy na to, by pomagał ci kraść zieloną kukurydzę suszącą się na dachu? — Nie zieloną kukurydzę, Obrońco Uciśnionych, ale melony! — i odpowiedział Mały Toomai zacinając się. Wszyscy mężczyźni siedzący wkoło wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem. Większość z nich nauczyła swoje słonie tej sztuczki, gdy jeszcze byli chłopcami. Mały Toomai, który znajdował się na wysokości ośmiu stóp ponad ziemią, pragnął z całego serca, by mógł znaleźć się tyleż stóp pod ziemią. — To mój syn, Toomai, sahibie — odezwał się Duży Toomai patrząc spode łba. — Jest to bardzo niedobre chłopczysko, które na pewno kiedyś skończy w więzieniu, sahibie. — Co do tego mam pewne wątpliwości — odparł sahib Petersen. — Chłopak, który w tym wieku miał dość odwagi, by zmierzyć się z całą keddah, nie zgnije w więzieniu. Naści tu cztery anny, chłopczyku, bo widzę, że pod tą strzechą kudłów masz niegłupią łepetynę. Z czasem i ty wyrośniesz na dzielnego myśliwca. Duży Toomai sposępniał jeszcze bardziej. — Pamiętaj jednak — ciągnął dalej sahib Petersen — że keddah nie jest dla małych dzieci odpowiednim miejscem do zabawy. — Czy mi nigdy nie wolno do niej wejść, sahibie? — zapytał Mały Toomai rozwarłszy szeroko buzię. — Tak! — uśmiechnął się sahib Petersen. — Chyba że zobaczysz taniec słoni... Wtedy poznasz, że nadeszła odpowiednia pora. Gdy zobaczysz taniec słoni, przyjdź do mnie, a ja ci pozwolę wchodzić do każdej keddah. Nowy śmiech gruchnął pomiędzy zebranymi, albowiem w głowach sahiba krył się żart, znany wszystkim od dawna. „Przyjdź do mnie, gdy ujrzysz taniec słoni” znaczy w języku myśliwskim tyle samo, co „nie przychodź wcale!” Kędyś w głębi kniej są przestronne i jasne polany, zwane „salami balowymi słoni” — atoli odkryć je można tylko przypadkiem; co się zaś tyczy tańca słoni, to podobno nikt z ludzi jeszcze go nie oglądał. Jeżeli któryś z poganiaczy przechwala się odwagą i zręcznością, kamraci szydzą z niego: — A czy widziałeś kiedy taniec słoni? Kala Nag postawił Małego Toomai z powrotem na ziemi. Chłopak znów złożył niski ukłon i odszedł za ojcem. Cztery anny, otrzymane od sahiba, dał matce, która właśnie piastowała małego braciszka. Cała rodzina wsiadła na grzbiet Kala Naga, a niebawem długi szereg słoni wśród pochrząkiwań ruszył ścieżką górską ku równinom. Pochód był bardzo ożywiony ze względu na świeżo schwytane słonie, które trzeba było co chwilę przynaglać biciem, lub pochlebstwem. Zwłaszcza przy przechodzeniu brodów bywało z nimi zawsze dużo kłopotu. Duży Toomai zawzięcie dźgał Kala Naga ościeniem i fukał głośno, bo był rozgniewany okrutnie. Mały Toomai natomiast przez długi czas nie odzywał się ani słowem, bo wprost oniemiał ze szczęścia: oto sahib Petersen zwrócił nań uwagę i obdarzył go pieniędzmi! Malec czuł się tak jak szeregowiec wywołany przed front i wyróżniony pochwałą przez samego wodza naczelnego. — Co miał na myśli sahib Petersen mówiąc o tańcu słoni? — zapytał na koniec matkę. Pytanie to było wypowiedziane głosem bardzo cichym, jednakże posłyszał je Duży Toomai i burknął: — Chcesz wiedzieć, co miał na myśli? Nic innego, tylko, że nigdy nie będziesz tropicielem słoni, takim jak ci durni górale... i nie powinieneś sobie tym głowy zaprzątać... Hej! A któż to zatarasował nam drogę na przedzie? Żeby was...! Jeden z asamskich poganiaczy, kroczący o kilkanaście kroków przed nim, odwrócił się i zawołał z gniewem: — Hej! Przyprowadź tu do mnie Kala Naga, żeby nauczył tego młodzika, jak się ma zachowywać! Oj, za jakież to moje grzechy sahib Petersen kazał mi iść z wami, wy osły z pól ryżowych! Nuże, Toomai! Przyprowadź tu prędzej swego zwierza... Niech no poszturcha troszkę tego bęcwała, a kłów nie żałuje! Na wszystkich bogów górskich! Albo te nowe słonie się powściekały, albo zwietrzyły swoich pobratymców w kniei! Kala Nag grzmotnął, młodego słonia, w żebra i wygnał z niego wszystkie fochy, a Duży Toomai odezwał się: — Bogać tam, znajdziesz dziś dzikiego słonia w kniei! Oczyściliśmy z nich dokumentnie wszyściutkie góry podczas ostatnich łowów!... A że młodziki się rozbrykały, to tylko wasza wina; nie umiecie ich poganiać, niedołęgi! Czy tylko ja jeden mam utrzymywać porządek w całym pochodzie? — Słuchajcie! Słuchajcie! — zadrwił poganiacz. — Powiada, że to oni oczyścili wszystkie góry. Cha! Cha! Cha! Mądrzyście, moi z dolin ludkowie! Nie ma co mówić! Prócz tych kpów, którzy nigdy nie widzieli puszczy, każdy chyba rozumie, że dzikie słonie dobrze wiedzą o zakończeniu łowów... Dlatego też dziś nocą wszystkie urządzą... urządzą... ale na co się przyda klarować wszystko po próżnicy tym dudkom nadrzecznym? — Co one urządzą? — zawołał Mały Toomai. — Oho, mój mały! Toś ty tu? Tobie to powiem, bo poznałem, że głowę nosisz nie od parady! Dziś nocą słonie urządzą wielki taniec, więc twój ojczulek, który tak dokumentnie ogołocił ze słoni wszystkie góry, powinien opatrzyć podwójnym łańcuchem każdy z kołów palisady. — Cóż to za brednie! — sarknął Duży Toomai. — Od czterdziestu lat, z ojca na syna, doglądamy słoni i jeszcze nigdy żaden z nas nie słyszął o jakichś tam ich pląsach! Baj baju, będziesz w raju! — Jużci, jużci!... Mieszka taki człek z dolin w chałupie i myśli, że poza jej czterema ścianami już świata nie ma! Dobrze, dobrze! Zostaw na dzisiejszą noc słonie bez łańcuchów, a zobaczysz, co się stanie! A co się tyczy ich tańców, tom ci ja na własne oczy widział ono miejsce, gdzie... Bapree-Bap! Ileż to zakrętów ma ta przeklęta rzeka Dihang! Znów mamy bród i znów trzeba pławić słonięta! Hej, wolniej tam w tyle! Nie włazić nam na pięty! W ten sposób, to gawędząc, to kłócąc się z sobą, to brnąc przez nurty rzeczne, odbyli pierwszy marsz dzienny... i do cna już stracili wszelką cierpliwość, zanim na koniec dotarli do miejsca, gdzie urządzono prowizoryczny obóz dla świeżo schwytanych słoni. Tam przytwierdzono je łańcuchami za tylne odnóża do potężnych słupów palisady, przy czym świeżo schwytanym słoniom założono dodatkowe powrozy. Usypawszy przed nimi całe stosy paszy, poganiacze-górale późnym już wieczorem wrócili do sahiba Petersena, zalecając swym kolegom z nizin, by przez całą noc mieli się szczególnie na ostrożności. Zapytywani o przyczynę, nie dawali odpowiedzi, ale podśmiewali się złośliwie. Mały Toomai dopilnował wieczerzy Kala Naga, a z nastaniem mroku puścił się na włóczęgę po obozie, szukając, czy nie znajdzie, gdzie tam-tamu. Dzieci indyjskie, gdy czują się szczęśliwe, nie mają tego zwyczaju co nasze, by biegać i wrzeszczeć, co im ślina na język przyniesie; wolą usiąść i zatopić się w marzeniach. A właśnie Mały Toomai czuł niewymowną radość w swym serduszku: przecież sam sahib Petersen raczył z nim rozmawiać! Gdyby więc nie udało mu się dostać tego, czego pragnął, jestem pewny, że serce pękłoby mu z żałości. Na szczęście ulitował się nad nim kantyniarz obozowy, do którego Toomai zaszedł po cukierki, i pożyczył mu tam-tamu, czyli małego płaskiego bębenka, w który uderza się dłonią. Gdy zabłysły pierwsze gwiazdy, Mały Toomai siadł w kucki na stercie paszy przed Kala Nagiem, trzymając tam-tam na kolanach, i bębnił, bębnił, bębnił — a im więcej rozmyślał o wielkim splendorze, jaki nań spłynął, tym silniej uderzał w bębenek. Nie potrzeba mu było ani słów, ani melodii, upajał się samym bębnieniem i swą samotnością. Świeżo złapane słonie szarpały się na uwięzi, kwicząc i trąbiąc od czasu do czasu, a z szałasu dolatywał głos matki Toomaiego, kołyszącej jego malutkiego braciszka. Nuciła prastarą śpiewkę o wielkim bogu SziwieSziwa — obok Brałimy i Wisznu trzecia osoba Trimurti — wielkiej trójcy bogów indyjskich., który ongi każdemu ze stworzeń wskazał właściwe pożywienie. Pierwsza zwrotka tej kołysanki — nader skutecznej przy usypianiu — brzmi, jak następuje: Sziwa, co darzy nas plonem i wichrów zsyła nawał ''Przed bardzo dawnym wiekiem dary swe rozdawał. ''Każdy wówczas z rąk jego pracę i żywność odebrał: ''Zarówno król na tronie, jak dziad, co w bramie żebrał. ''Wszystko w świecie stworzył nasz Opiekun Sziwa — ''Mahadeo! Mahadeo! On to dał. ''Osty dla wielbłąda, paszą dla krowiny, ''A serce matki pod senną główkę, synku mój jedyny! Mały Toomai radosnym uderzeniem w tam-tam wtórował każdej kadencji, aż w końcu zmorzony snem rozciągnął się na sianie przy boku Kala Naga. Niebawem i słonie poczęły wedle swego obyczaju kłaść się kolejno do snu, aż wreszcie pozostał na nogach jedynie Kala Nag, znajdujący się na prawym skrzydle szeregu. Trwając jak szyldwach na posterunku, kołysał się powoli z boku na bok i nastawiał uszy, wsłuchując się w szept nocnego wiatru, ciągnącego z wolna po górskich szczytach. Powietrze było pełne najróżnorodniejszych nocnych szmerów, które — razem wzięte — składają się na ogromną ciszę; brzmiał w nim pochrzęst łodyg bambusowych, trących się o siebie, chrobot jakiejś żywej istotki, przemykającej się w podszyciu trawy, skrobanie się i stłumiony krzyk ocknionego ptaka (ptaki budzą się w nocy o wiele częściej, niż nam się zdaje) oraz szum odległego wodospadu. Mały Toomai spał dość długo. Gdy się obudził, świat cały zalany był srebrzystą księżycową poświatą — a Kala Nag wciąż stał na nogach, nastawiając bacznie uszy. Mały Toomai przewrócił się z szelestem na sianie i przyglądał się krzywiźnie olbrzymiego cielska, zasłaniającego połowę gwiazd na niebie. Gdy tak patrzył i dumał, posłyszał głos jakiś, tak odległy i stłumiony, iż wydawał się jakby punkcikiem szmeru na tle ogólnej ciszy. Była to pobudka otrąbiona przez dzikiego słonia. Posłyszały ją słonie leżące w zagrodzie i w jednej chwili zerwały się z miejsca jak oparzone. W końcu ich poryki i postękiwania obudziły śpiących mahoutów. Nadbiegłszy co żywo z wielkimi kafarami w ręku, powbijali głębiej słupce palisady, tu i ówdzie pozacieśniali pętlice i zaguźlili węzły, aż na koniec zapanował znów spokój wszędzie. Jednemu z świeżo pojmanych słoni powiodło się wyrwać niemal całkowicie pal z ziemi — przeto Duży Toomai zdjął łańcuch z nóg Kala Naga i spętał owemu niesfornisiowi przednie odnóża z tylnymi, po czym okręcił pętlicą z powrósła dokoła nogi Kala Naga i kazał mu pamiętać, że jest mocno przywiązany. Była to sztuczka, którą ojciec i dziadek Dużego Toomai wypróbowali, już kilkaset razy. Na rozkaz ten jednakże Kala Nag nie odpowiedział bulgotliwym chrząknięciem, jak miał zwyczaj czynić po inne czasy, ale stał cicho, nieruchomie, wzniósłszy nieznacznie głowę, rozpostarłszy uszy jak wachlarze i patrząc poprzez poświatę miesięczną hen daleko, ku wielkim garbom gór Garo. — Pilnuj go, jeżeliby się czego zestrachał w nocy — przykazał Duży Toomai synowi, po czym udał się do szałasu i zasnął niebawem. Mały Toomai również zabierał się do spania, gdy naraz posłyszał cichy chrzęst zerwanego powrósła. To Kala Nag wyzwolił się ze swej słabej uwięzi i wytoczył się z ogrodzenia — tak powoli i po cichu, jak opar mgły wytacza się z gardzieli parowu. Mały Toomai podreptał za nim bosymi nożętami, a znalazłszy się na oblanym księżycem gościńcu, zawołał półgłosem: — Kala Nagu! Kala Nagu! Weź mnie z sobą, Kala Nagu! Słoń odwrócił się nie wydając najmniejszego dźwięku, stanął w poświacie księżycowej, podszedł trzema wielkimi krokami ku chłopcu i wyciągnąwszy trąbę, uniósł go w górę i usadowił sobie na karku. Ledwo Mały Toomai miał czas wyprostować kolana, już jego wierzchowiec wsunął się w czarną głąb lasu. Od strony obozowiska rozległa się istna fanfara zaciekłego trąbienia, po czym znów wszędzie zaległo głuche milczenie. Kala Nag puścił się w cwał. Kiedy niekiedy kępa wysokiej trawy muskała mu boki — podobnie jak morska fala muska boki okrętu; kiedy niekiedy pęk łodyg dzikiego pieprzu ocierał się o jego grzbiet lub bambus trzeszczał pod naporem jego goleni, poza tym jednak olbrzym posuwał się zgoła bez najmniejszego szelestu, przeciskając się, niczym szary kłąb dymu, przez gęstwinę lasów porastających zbocza gór Garo. Droga pięła się ciągle wzwyż, lecz choć Mały Toomai bacznie przyglądał się gwiazdom przebłyskującym przez szczeliny listowia, nie mógł odgadnąć, w jakim szła kierunku. W jakiś czas Kala Nag dosięgnął przełęczy górskiej i zatrzymał się na chwilę. Mały Toomai rozejrzał się wokoło. Zobaczył ciągnące się całymi milami morze koron drzewnych, puszystych jak sierść i usianych cieniami w miesięcznym odblasku, oraz odmęt białobłękitnej mgły, rozsnutej nad rzeką w dolinie. Toomai wychylił się nieco naprzód i przekonał się, że las, spoczywający u stóp jego, nie spał bynajmniej — owszem, tętnił życiem, roił się i ciżbił. Wielki, brunatny gacek owocojad śmignął mu tuż koło ucha; w zaroślach zachrzęściły igły jeżozwierza, a w mroku pośród pni drzewnych słychać było odyńca ryjącego zawzięcie w wilgotnej, ciepłej ziemi i parskającego przy tej robocie. Nagle gałęzie znów zwarły się nad głową chłopaka, a Kala Nag zaczął zstępować w dolinę. Tym razem nie szedł już krokiem spokojnym, ale mknął pędem — jak armata staczająca się w przepaść.. Olbrzymie nożyska poruszały się równomiernie i wytrwale jak tłoki, sadząc po osiem stóp za każdym krokiem, aż chrzęściła fałdzista skóra na zgięciach kolan. Podszycie leśne po obu jego bokach łamało się z trzeszczeniem, przypominającym odgłos rozdzieranego płótna; młode witki, roztrącone jego łopatkami, odskakiwały z powrotem i chłostały go po żebrach, a wielkie smugi powikłanych pnączy zwisały mu na kłach, którymi torował sobie drogę w gęstwinie. Wobec tego Mały Toomai bojąc się, by która z rozbujanych gałęzi nie zmiotła go na ziemię, przywarł kurczowo do ogromnego karku zwierza i wyrażał w duchu życzenia, by mógł znaleźć się znów w bezpiecznej zagrodzie. Trawa zaczęła się stawać miękka i kleista; nogi Kala Haga raź; w ras zapadały się i grzęzły w trzęsawisku, a nocna mgła, leżąca na dnie doliny, przyprawiła Małego Toomai o ziąb i dreszcze. Rozległ się plusk, bulgotanie i szmer płynącej wody. Kala Nag począł brnąć przez łożysko rzeki, stawiając po omacku krok każdy. Ponad chlupotem wody, rozbryzgiwanej nogami słonia, słychać było zarówno w górnym, jak dolnym biegu rzeki inne jeszcze popluskiwania, a od czasu do czasu ciche trąbienia, to znów ciężkie pojęki i gniewne parskania. Małemu Toomai wydało się, że w otaczającej go mgle majaczą i płyną roje jakichś posuwistych, kołyszących się cieni. — Ej! Ej! — odezwał się półgłosem, szczękając zębami. — Plemię słoni ruszyło dziś na zbiórkę. Zatem dziś istotnie odbędzie się ich taniec! Kala Nag wybrnął z wody, przedmuchał trąbę i począł wspinać się znów pod górę. Tym razem jednak nie był sam i nie musiał torować sobie drogi, była bowiem już utorowana — ubita na sześć stóp szerokości — a stratowana trawa zaczynała się prostować i podnosić. Najwidoczniej przeszło tędy przed paroma minutami całe stado słoni. Mały Toomai obejrzał się poza siebie i ujrzał dzikiego olbrzyma o potężnych kłach i małych prosięcych oczkach, błyszczących jak rozżarzone węgielki, który właśnie wynurzał się z omglonej rzeki. W chwilę później korony drzew zwarły się znowu w jednolitą oponę, a stado szło wciąż naprzód i pod górę, przebijając się przez mrok gęstwiny wśród poryków i ciężkich stąpań, wśród trzeszczenia łamiących się gałęzi. W końcu Kala Nag zatrzymał się na samym szczycie góry między dwoma pniami drzewnymi. Należały one do kępy drzew rosnącej wiankami dokoła nieregularnego boiska o powierzchni trzech do czterech akrów. Na całym tym boisku, jak daleko Mały Toomai mógł okiem sięgnąć, ziemia była wydeptana i ubita jak twarda posadzka. Pośrodku tej golizny wyrastało parę drzew samotnych, lecz korę miały całkowicie startą, a nagie drewno opromienione księżycem lśniło jak polerowane. Z górnych konarów spływały długie pnącza, a ich wielkie, woskowobiałe kwiaty, z dzwoniastego kształtu podobne do powojów, zwisały w dół, twardym snem ujęte; poza tym w obrębie samej polany nie było ani źdźbła zieleni — jeno sama twarda, mocno ubita ziemia. Cała ta przestrzeń przybrała w poświetli księżycowej szaro-żelazistą barwę — z wyjątkiem miejsc, gdzie stały słonie uwydatniające się na tym tle czarnym cieniem niby plamy atramentu na bibule. Mały Toomai patrzył z zapartym tchem, szeroko rozwartymi oczyma — a w miarę jak patrzył, coraz więcej i więcej słoni wychodziło spomiędzy drzew na otwartą przestrzeń. Chłopak umiał liczyć tylko do dziesięciu, więc liczył i liczył na paluszkach, aż w końcu stracił liczbę dziesiątków, a w główce poczęło mu się mącić. Poza polaną słyszał łomot i chrzęst leśnego podścieliska: to jeszcze nowe szeregi słoni wdzierały się przebojem na, zbocze góry; znalazłszy się jednak w kręgu pni drzewnych, poruszały się cicho jak widma. Były tam białokływe samce obsypane spadłymi liśćmi, orzeszkami i gałązkami wczepionymi w zmarszczki ich szyi i zgięcia uszu; były i otyłe, wolno wlokące się samice, przy których pętało się po kilka żwawych, różowo-czarnych słoniątek, mierzących zaledwie trzy do czterech stóp wysokości; młode słoniaki, dopiero ząbkujące, a już bardzo dumne z kłów swoich, chude i kościste staruszki-samotnice o zapadłych, trwożnych licach; dzikie stare pojedynki, poznaczone od szyi po kłęby bliznami i szramami wyniesionymi z dawnych bojów, a opaćkane strugami lepkiego namułu nie obeschłego jeszcze po niedawnej błotnej kąpieli; wśród nich wyróżniał się zwłaszcza jeden, stary słoń-samotnik że złamanym kłem oraz wyrytymi na pośladku śladami wszystkich pazurów tygrysa. Słowem, zgromadziły się tam dziesiątki.. i dziesiątki przedstawicieli słoniego rodu — to stojąc, łeb przy łbie, zwartą gromadą, to przechadzając się parami po klepisku, to wreszcie włócząc się samopas czy kołysząc się gdzieś na uboczu. Toomai wiedział, że póki będzie leżał spokojnie na grzbiecie Kala Naga, poty może być pewny swej skóry — albowiem dziki słoń nawet wśród rwetesu i zamieszania, panującego podczas obławy, nie poważy się sięgnąć trąbą na kark słonia oswojonego i ściągnąć siedzącego na nim człowieka, a w ową noc nawet przez głowę żadnemu z nich nie przeszła myśl o możliwej obecności człowieka. Raz tylko wzdrygnęły się i nastawiły czujnie uszy — gdy ni stąd, ni zowąd w głębi lasu rozległ się szczęk kajdan. Okazało się jednak, że była to Pudmini, ulubiona słonica Petersena, która przywlokła się tu z ułamkiem łańcucha, postękując i utykając na wertepach góry. Zapewne z trudem zdołała wyrwać kół z ziemi i dopiero teraz mogła przybyć z obozu sahiba Petersena. Za nią ujrzał Mały Toomai nie znanego sobie słonia, na którego podbrzuszu i grzbiecie było widać głębokie otarcia od powrozów — widać był to również zbieg z jednego z obozów w okolicznych górach. Gdy w końcu ucichły w głębi lasu stąpania nadchodzących słoni, Kala Nag wytoczył się ze swego posterunku między drzewami i wszedł w środek gromady, wydając jakieś gardłowe bełkotliwe dźwięki. Wszystkie słonie poszły za jego przykładem i skupiwszy się koło niego, poczęły coś gwarzyć w swym języku. Leżąc wciąż plackiem i nie podnosząc głowy, Mały Toomai widział przed sobą i wokół siebie dziesiątki i setki rozrosłych grzbietów, chwiejących się uszu, trąb zawadzających wzajem o siebie i małych, ruchliwych oczu. Słyszał zgrzyt kłów zderzających się przypadkiem z sobą, suchy szelest plączących się z sobą trąb, chrobot olbrzymich goleni i tułowi ocierających się o siebie w ścisku oraz nieustanny świst i poklask wielkich chwostów. Gdy na chwilę chmura przesłoniła księżyc, świat zaległa czarna ciemność — mimo to ów stłumiony, jednostajny bełkot, pochrzęst i pomruk nie ucichł wcale. Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Kala Nag jest zewsząd otoczony przez słonie i że nie ma nawet co marzyć o wycofaniu go z tego zgromadzenia; zacisnął przeto zęby i trząsł się ze strachu. W ''keddah przynajmniej płonęły pochodnie, było jasno i gwarno — tu zaś biedaczyna znajdował się sam jeden w ciemności pomiędzy zgrają dzikich zwierząt; raz nawet trąba podniosła się w górę i prześliznęła po jego kolanie. Naraz jeden ze słoni zaryczał na trąbie. Hasło to podchwyciły inne słonie i przez kilka strasznych sekund nie było słychać nic oprócz tego przeraźliwego trąbienia. Z gałęzi drzew otrząśnięta rosa lunęła niby deszcz na niewidoczne cielska olbrzymów, a jednocześnie ozwał się jakiś głuchy, zrazu niezbyt głośny pobrzęk, którego znaczenia Mały Toomai początkowo nie umiał sobie objaśnić. Ale niebawem głos ten wzmógł się i potężniał coraz bardziej — a wówczas Kala Nag podniósł jedną przednią nogę, potem i zaś drugą i jął uderzać nimi kolejno w ziemię — raz-dwa, raz-dwa — równomiernie jak młoty w kuźni bijące. Wnet wszystkie słonie jęły pospołu tupać nogami — a tupanie to grzmiało jak głos wielkiego tarabanu odzywającego się z głębi jaskini. Rosa sypała się i sypała z drzew, aż w końcu nie zostało jej ani kropelki — a dudnienie nie ustawało; ziemia drżała i dygotała, a Mały Toomai zatkał sobie uszy, by nie ogłuchnąć od tej wrzawy. Na nic to jednak się nie zdało, bo ten łoskot potężny — ten huk setek ciężkich nóg bijących gołą ziemię — zdawaj się przenikać go na wskroś, świdrować jego wnętrzności. Kilka razy chłopiec wyczuł, że Kala Nag wraz z resztą słoni przesunął się naprzód o parę kroków, a dudnienie zamieniło się w mlask soczystej zieleni, rozgniatanej stopami — ale już w chwilę później słychać było znów tylko pogrzmot nóg słoniowych na twardej ziemi. Jakieś drzewo w pobliżu trzeszczało jękliwie; Toomai wyciągnął rękę i pomacał korę — ale Kala Nag posuwał się naprzód, tratując zawzięcie wszystko przed sobą, tak iż chłopiec nie potrafił określić, w której części polany się znajduje. Słonie przy tym nie wydawały żadnego głosu — wyjąwszy jeden raz, gdy dwa lub trzy małe słonięta zakwiliły razem żałośnie; potem rozległ się nagły stuk i krótkie szamotanie, a potem znów słychać było tylko owo dudnienie głuche, nieustanne. Wszystko to trwało chyba ze dwie godziny, więc Mały Toomai w końcu odczuwał ból w każdym ścięgnie; jedyną otuchą było mu to, iż w chłodnym powietrzu nocnym wyczuwał już węchem bliskość poranka. Brzask wyłamał się zza zielonych wzgórz jednolitą taflą bladożółtej barwy. Z pierwszym promykiem słońca dudnienie ucichło jak ręką odjął; rzekłbyś, że światło nakazało ciszę. Zanim Mały Toomai pozbył się dzwonienia w uszach, zanim zdążył obrócić się na drugi bok, na całym placu nie było już żadnego ze zwierząt, prócz Kala Naga, Fudmini i owego słonia z odparzeniami od powroza — i żaden znak, ruch ni szelest na zboczach góry nie wskazywał, którędy poszła reszta gromady. Mały Toomai wytrzeszczał oczy coraz szerzej. Polana, wedle tego, co sobie przypomniał, znacznie się powiększyła w ciągu nocy. Na jej środku stała większa gromada drzew, natomiast pokrzewie i trawa leśna po bokach usunęły się znacznie wstecz. Mały Toomai jął baczniej się przyglądać; teraz na koniec zrozumiał sens owego tupania. Słonie wydeptały sobie znaczniejsze boisko — grubą trawę i soczysty szuwar zdeptały na słomę, słomę na miazgę, miazgę na cienkie włókna, a włókna na ubitą ziemię. — Uech! — ziewnął Mały Toomai, a powieki ciężyły mu jak ołów. — Kala Nagu, jeśli łaska, przyłączmy się do Pudmini i wróćmy do obozu Petersena, bo inaczej gotów jestem zlecieć ci z karku. Trzeci słoń przez czas jakiś przyglądał się dwojgu swych towarzyszy, odchodzących od niego, po czym parsknął, wykonał zwrot w tył i poszedł własną drogą. Należał zapewne do świty dworskiej któregoś z małych książątek tubylczych, władającego o pięćdziesiąt, sześćdziesiąt lub sto mil opodal. W dwie godziny później, gdy sahib Petersen właśnie się zabierał do śniadania, słonie, które w noc ową były spętane podwójnym łańcuchem, jęły trąbić jak na trwogę — witając Pudmini, zachlastaną błotem po same łopatki, i Kala Naga ledwo powłóczącego nogami, oboje wkraczających chyłkiem do obozu. Mały Toomai miał twarz szarą od kurzu i pokłutą cierniami, a w zmokłej od rosy czuprynie tkwiło mnóstwo listków i patyczków. Ale chłopak nie stracił rezonu; przywitał sahiba Petersena, jak umiał najczołobitniej, i głosikiem mdlejącym zawołał: — Taniec... taniec słoni! Widziałem ten taniec... i umieram! Kala Nag przysiadł na ziemi, a on zsunął mu się z karku i padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Ponieważ jednak dzieci krajowców nie mają przewrażliwionych nerwów, więc w dwie godziny później leżał w hamaku sahiba Petersena, mając pod głową burkę myśliwską sahiba, a w brzuszku szklankę ciepłego mleka i łyk gorzałki ze szczyptą chininy. Przed nim w trzech rzędach zasiedli włochaci, bliznami pokiereszowani myśliwcy, starzy bywalcy puszczy, i patrzyli nań jak na widmo zza grobu; on krótko i węzłowa to, iście po dziecięcemu, opowiedział im swe przygody — i tak zakończył opowieść: — Jeżeli sobie myślicie, żem was okłamał choć jednym słowem, to wyślijcie ludzi na zwiady, żeby się przekonali, czy to nieprawda, że słonie udeptały sobie większe klepisko w swej sali balowej. Znajdziecie nie jedną, ale dziesięć i dziesięć, i wiele razy po dziesięć ścieżek wiodących do tej sali. Słonie zrobiły sobie tam większą przestrzeń. Widziałem to na własne oczy. Kala Nag mnie tam zawiózł, więc widziałem. Kala Naga też porządnie rozbolały nożyska! To rzekłszy Mały Toomai położył się na wznak i zasnął. Spał przez całe popołudnie aż do zmierzchu. Przez ten czas sahib Petersen i Machua Appa udali się za śladem dwu słoni. Szli i szli, aż przebyli mil pięćdziesiąt i dostali się za góry. Sahib Petersen był wytrawnym myśliwcem — wszak od lat osiemnastu urządzał obławy na słonie — ale tylko raz dawniejszymi czasy zdarzyło mu się znaleźć taką bawialnię słoni. Machua Appa — też stary bywalec — nie potrzebował dwakroć przyglądać się polanie ani grzebać nogą w ubitej na grudę ziemi, by odgadnąć, jakie sceny rozegrały się tutaj. — Dzieciak mówi prawdę — odezwał się. — Wszystko to istotnie działo się zeszłej nocy... naliczyłem siedemdziesiąt śladów przechodzących przez rzekę. Patrz, sahibie, jak obręcz Pudmini zdarła korę z tego drzewa! Tak! I ona też tu była! Spoglądali na siebie, to w dół, to w górę — i dziwowali się wielce; albowiem dziwne są sprawy słoni i człowiek — ani biały, ani czarny — nie zdoła ich zgłębić. — Czterdzieści pięć lat krzątam się koło słonia, sahibie — mówił Machua Appa — ale nigdy nie słyszałem, by które dziecko widziało to, co widział ten smarkacz. Na wszystkich bogów górskich, toż to... jak to nazwać? I potrząsnął głową. Gdy wrócili do obozu, była już pora wieczerzy. Sahib Petersen zjadł ją sam w swoim namiocie, ale polecił, by drużynie jego wydano dwa barany, parę kur, jako też podwójną porcję mąki, ryżu i soli, bo wiedział, że tej nocy będzie w obozie uroczysta zabawa. Duży Toomai, zauważywszy nieobecność syna i powierzonego mu słonia, wybiegł jak oparzony na równinę, by ich odszukać. Znalazłszy ich obu przy życiu i zdrowiu, przyglądał się im niedowierzająco i jakby z trwogą. A tymczasem przy jaskrawych ogniskach obozowych przed stoiskami spętanych słoni odbywała się huczna zabawa — a Mały Toomai był bohaterem dnia i główną tej uroczystości osobą. Starzy, o cerze brunatnej, łapacze słoni, tropiciele, naganiacze i powroźnicy, ludzie znający wszelkie tajemnice tresowania najdzikszych słoni, podawali go sobie z rąk do rąk — i naznaczyli mu czoło krwią spod żeber świeżo zabitego cietrzewia, na znak, że odtąd może się uważać za obywatela dżungli, wtajemniczonego w jej prawa i wyzwolonego w cechu łowieckim. W końcu, gdy płomienie przygasły, a czerwony poblask dogorywających szczap odbijał się od cielsk słoni i sprawiał, że wyglądały jak we krwi unurzane, wówczas Machua Appa, naczelnik wszystkich poganiaczy we wszystkich keddah — Machua Appa, prawa ręka sahiba Petersena — Machua Appa, który od lat czterdziestu nie oglądał bitego gościńca — Machua Appa, który tak był wielki, iż nie zwano go innym imieniem, jak tylko Machua Appa — zerwał się na równe nogi, podniósł Małego Toomai wysoko nad głową i zawołał: — Słuchajcie, bracia moi! Słuchajcie i wy, mości panowie przy słupach... nastawcie wielkie uszy, bo oto przemawiam ja, Machua Appa! Miano tego malca brzmieć będzie odtąd nie Mały Toomai, ale Toomai, Druh Słoni, jak zwał się ongi jego pradziad. Czego nie widział nigdy żaden człek dorosły, to oglądał on w ciągu tej długiej nocy, a łaska bogów dżungli i życzliwość słoni jest przy nim. Będzie z niego kiedyś słynny tropiciel... większym będzie człowiekiem niż ja... nawet niż ja, Machua Appa! Bystrym okiem wypatrzy ślad wszelki — czy to zastarzały, czy świeży, pojedynczy czy splątany. Włosek mu z głowy nie spadnie, ilekroć wbiegnie do keddah, popod brzuszyska potworów, by pętać najdziksze zębacze... a jeżeli potknie się i upadnie przed stopami pędzącego cwałem samca, ten pozna, kto on zacz, i nie zmiażdży go w pędzie. Ej, hej! mości panowie chodzący w łańcuchach! — To mówiąc zwrócił się ku rzędowi słupów, gdzie stały przytroczone słonie. — Ten oto malec podpatrzył wasze pląsy w waszych matecznikach... czego dotąd nie widział nikt z ludzi! Złóżcie mu hołd! Salaam karo, moje dzieci! Oddajcie pokłon Toomaiemu, Druhowi Słoni! Guń-ga Perhad, ahaa! Hira Guj, Birchi Guj, Kuttar Guj, ahaa; Pudmini, tyś go widziała podczas tańca... a ty także, Kala Nagu, perło wszystkich słoni! Ahaa! Razem! Pokłon Toomaiemu, Druhowi Słoni! Barrao! Na ten ostatni dziki okrzyk cała linia, jak jeden mąż, a raczej jak jeden słoń — zadarła trąby do góry, aż ich koniuszki wsparły się o czoło — i huknął zew powitalny, ogłuszająca fanfara, jaką słyszy tylko wicekról Indii. Był to Salaamut keddah! Rozbrzmiewał ku czci Małego Toomai, który widział rzecz, jakiej nie dano przed nim oglądać nikomu z ludzi: taniec słoni odtańczony nocą w pustkowiach leśnej głuszy na górach Garo! Przypisy Kategoria:Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)